


還記得櫻花正開 06

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 4





	還記得櫻花正開 06

“做咩？你怕羞wor？”张宁走上前去，用气声对Kenny说。

“喂呀！这是私隐！”Kenny嘟着嘴，佯装不满。

“私咩隐，那天晚上你睡着了，该摸的我都摸过了。你不会一点感觉都没有吧？”张宁盯着Kenny的大眼，邪笑着。其实乖宁宁什么都没做，但是眼前这情况不用激将法是不行了。

“喂呀！你份人卑鄙！下流！”Kenny往后退了两步。

“谁让你在我怀里睡得像死猪一样呢？”张宁乘胜追击。

“不行，摸过和看过还是不一样。”Kenny没了底气，开始掰歪理。

“哈？你自己听听这话有道理吗？摸过不比看过强？”张宁被他的傻气逗笑了。

“那你可以帮我洗毛巾，然后把湿毛巾给我，我自己擦一下身体吗？”Kenny开始讨价还价、垂死挣扎，他内心深知自己从来讲不过张宁。

“不行，你刚才说流了很多汗，只用湿毛巾擦会发臭。”张宁感觉到Kenny已经开始服软，自己胜券在握，“都是男生，你有的我都有，怕什么羞？我还能把你怎么了？”张宁哭笑不得，虽然他也知道自己动机不纯。

“可是……可是……”Kenny还是扭捏着。

“那好吧，算啦。我让我爸来帮你洗。”然后他转头对着门用不大不小的音量喊了一声“爸！”

“喂呀！这怎么好意思惊动叔叔！”Kenny忙不迭用缠着纱布的手捂住张宁的嘴。

“你别喊啦！好了我答应你！嘶~~好痛~~”Kenny隐约感到纱布下刚结痂的伤口又撕裂了，痛到皱起眉。

“早点乖乖答应不好吗？是我主动服侍你，不是请你服侍我。傻仔。”张宁得了便宜还卖乖。

“好……你先把头转过去……我除衫……”Kenny又开始提一些傻气的要求。

张宁这回不与他争辩了：等下他脱了，主动权就在自己这边了。他转身面向墙壁。

……

过了仿佛一个世纪那么久。

“你……现在可以转过身喇。”Kenny说话声音轻到自己都快听不到。

张宁扁着嘴，假装不情愿的样子，实则心脏怦怦乱跳。转过身来看到这一幕又让她哭笑不得：Kenny一丝不挂，全身肌肉绷紧的样子，身体正面几乎紧贴到淋浴房的墙面了。

“喂……唔系卦……”

张宁走上前去，顺手关上淋浴房的门，打开了花洒。

张宁用手调试了一下水温，感觉适中后吩咐Kenny举起双手、弓起右腿。

“喂呀！你想做咩？”Kenny转过头来又一副惊慌的表情。

“我为什么帮你洗澡？你想伤口沾湿吗？放松喇你……真系……”张宁有点受不了他了，语气开始变冷。

Kenny只能乖乖照做，张宁拿着花洒朝他背上淋。

“嗯，差不多。”Kenny背部肌肉稍微放松了一点。

张宁慢慢躲过纱布缠绕处把Kenny的手臂、后背和腿脚全部打湿，然后挤了一些沐浴露在浴花上，轻轻搓揉起泡后，温柔地在Kenny身上来回擦拭。

“这个力度可以吗？”张宁体贴地轻声询问，生怕Kenny不舒服。

“其实……你可以再用力一点……”

张宁左手按住Kenny的肩膀借力，右手开始用力地在他背上搓揉、按压。Kenny的皮肤像婴儿一样滑嫩，张宁弹钢琴的手指本就敏感，第一次用手直接触碰着背上每一寸肌肤，他感觉好不真实。

淋浴房内本就温度高，加上蒸汽弥漫，Kenny舒适到眼神迷离、满面通红，他趴在湿气腾腾的墙上，水珠混合着汗珠顺着发梢滴了下来，在脸上肆意滑落。

“啊~~~好舒服~~~”Kenny被按得浑身酥麻，情不自禁地嘴唇微启，娇喘着。

天知道他刚才这一喘息有多暧昧，张宁感觉到自己身体起了反应，所幸穿了宽松的短裤，从外面看不出什么变化。他压抑着欲望继续帮Kenny搓揉着。

Kenny的后背和手臂被按压到发红了，张宁感觉差不多了，马上用花洒帮他冲洗干净。

“背面洗好了，转过身来。”

“……”Kenny仍旧眼神迷离、红着脸趴在墙上一言不发。

“放心啦……我手不碰你那边……”张宁的眼神已经透露着疲惫，他还是好声好气地哄着Kenny。

……

水汽渐渐消散，张宁仿佛等待了半个世纪。

长久的沉默消磨了张宁最后的耐心，本想用两地的文化差异来说服自己体谅他一些，可他又曾想过好好照顾自己？循循善诱想来是不必了。多等待又会有什么结果，不过显得自己愈加可怜、愈加自作多情罢了。

张宁的成长环境是不缺爱的，更愿意付出爱，他将如潮水般汹涌的满腔爱意显露出来，准备在不久的将来统统打包交付给Kenny，可对方似乎没有愿意接受的意思，更没有自己想要的东西可以回馈。张宁知道自己错在先动情，都说感情的游戏谁先动情谁就输了，可这游戏明明从未开始。

无权去把惊扰你的心捧起赠给你。罢了。

“关智斌，你实在不相信我那请自便吧，我尊重你，不再勉强你了。”Kenny感觉到张宁语气明显生冷下来，脸色也变得不太好看。

“我对你所有的关心和关照，你都视而不见，我生怕你伤口感染、生怕你留下疤痕，你不愿理会，还在这和我闹别扭。好吧，我不再管你了。只要你自己能承担后果就OK。”说罢，张宁把花洒插进支架，面无表情，转身准备离开。

“宁宁……对不起，我不是这个意思。”Kenny眼红红，一把拉住张宁的手腕，“那……还是你帮我洗吧。”

自己本就是寄宿于一个和自己没有血缘关系的家庭，别人提供住宿、餐食等一些基本生活需求已经是尽到了义务。这一家人对自己礼数周到、关怀备至已然是bonus，张宁对自己掏心掏肺的好，无论是出于善良、真诚还是其他隐隐约约道不明的原因，况且自己不是完全感受不到，只是怕到头来自己会错意。事已至此，与其造成两个人尴尬不如留自己一个人尴尬好了。

Kenny羞涩地缓缓转过身来，正面对着张宁。

“这样可以了吗？”Kenny眼帘低垂，脸红得快要滴出血。

“喔……可……不是……好”张宁看呆了，开始语无伦次。虽然本就知道小斌仔会长什么样，但是那一瞬间还是感觉热血上涌：Kenny比自己想象中发育得好。

“喂呀！你别盯着人家那边看……”Kenny又羞又急，手试探着想捂住张宁的眼，被张宁轻轻一拍。

张宁知道Kenny对这方面还是很敏感、很紧张，他尊重他，说话算数，只是用花洒象征性地冲洗了一下，他终究没有敢上手。

张宁关闭了花洒，然后用湿毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭着Kenny红到熟透的脸、耳垂，再到脖子，Kenny全程紧闭双眼，不规律地喘着气，不敢与他对视。

“好了，身体你自己擦干吧。”张宁丢给他一条干燥的浴巾，转身出了门。

待到张宁自己洗完后回到卧室，他没有殷切询问Kenny的伤口如何。他一言不发地在镜子前涂抹保湿面霜，然后看着镜子里的自己发呆：张宁，冷静一下吧，人世间有很多事无法强求，只能自在随心。

张宁钮上了睡衣的扣子，爬到自己床上，盖上被子准备睡觉了。把旁边整理箱子的Kenny当空气。

Kenny感觉到了气氛的异样，往日张宁都会在睡前主动找自己搭话，今天一言不发地躺下未免太不合常理了。

下午不是这样的，他是因为刚才的事不开心了吗？

Kenny不是一个敏感的男孩，但是这些显而易见的事情他还是看得出来。

“宁宁……你今天睡得好早。”Kenny小心试探着。

……

张宁闭上了眼睛，假装没有听见。

“宁宁……你好幼稚吖。”明明是自己被他看了个光，为什么他反倒像个受害者？

不是不信任，也不是病态的矜持。只是这一切都和自己十五年来受到的教育不一样，人都会下意识地保留属于自己的最后一分神秘，毕竟两个人不是那样的关系，不是吗。Kenny思绪混乱，不知道该如何表达。

“费事用你讲，睡了。”果然语气冰冷。

Kenny从箱子的隔层里找出那张厚厚包裹着的黑胶唱片，所幸下午摔倒的时候没有损伤到它。Kenny轻轻拂去纸套上的些许尘埃，看着封面出神：这张哥哥的唱片陪伴着爸爸和自己走过了数十载，现在将要赠予更钟意收藏、更懂得欣赏的张宁。

Kenny把唱片藏在身后，走到张宁床边蹲下仔细盯着他。在昏黄色床头灯的照射下，张宁脸上的绒毛都清晰可辨，像是打了一层柔光。他不是传统意义上的帅气男孩，擅长打篮球游泳运动这些加分项也和他统统沾不上边，天生自带忧郁艺术家气质的他对自己热情似火的时候才带着些许人间烟火气的温暖，他喜欢他平时对自己时而mean贱时而柔情的样子，就连他矛盾的个性都是迷人的。今天朝自己发火、赌气与疏离实在过于反常，自己一时不知道该如何反应。

Kenny一边盯着张宁的脸，一边若有所思。不得不承认，或许是每天朝夕相处审美宁化，他似乎越发的好看了。

张宁隐约感觉自己的脸快被灼热的目光盯出一个洞来，他睁开双眼，看到漂亮的男孩凑得极近，正笑意盈盈地注视着自己。

“你想点啊，关智斌。”刚才搞得像是要被qj了一样，现在又主动靠近。

“我这次回去给你带了一件礼物，你猜是什么。”Kenny笑得更灿烂了。

“不猜。”张宁翻身背对Kenny，把被子盖住了头。

Kenny把蒙在张宁脸上的被子轻轻掀开：“噔噔噔噔~是哥哥的《为你钟情》黑胶吖~我答应送给你的嘛，你忘记了？”

张宁睁开眼睛看着Kenny，那晚他只是随口一说，没想到Kenny真的上心了。张宁有点看不懂这个男孩了。

Kenny见张宁眼神中情绪复杂：“我来播给你听。”


End file.
